1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable bed, and more particularly, to a foldable bed which is able to be folded and expanded easily and occupy relatively small storing space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foldable beds have long been developed since they are easily conveyed and occupies smaller space when folded. However, conventional foldable beds are still not satisfactory for two main reasons. First, an operation of folding and expanding is not simple enough: it often needs two hands of a user or sometimes even two users. Second, the volume of the folded bed is still not small enough: an area thereof is often at least a half of the whole bed.